hollowversefandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
Witches are humans with the ability to manipulate the earth by magical means. By connecting with the energy around them, witches are able to alter the natural world through a variety of supernatural means. History The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, it is known that witches have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead, witches consider themselves "the Servants of Nature," as they make it their duty to maintain balance within the world. Magic Magic is a practice of witchcraft that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world, in the case of Esther and Qetsiyah, it has been proven that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Balance of Nature by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. Genetics While few have been shown to harness mystical energy and effectively practice magic, witches receive their magical power as a result of heredity. The offspring of two witches will almost always be witches. Though the probability of the offspring of a witch and a non-witch, or a mortal, being witches are reduced to the 50%.No further explanation has been given regarding the mechanics or heritability of these genetics, but it's likely the source of their magical power, or the necessary instructions to produce their magic. Powers and Abilities The primary ability of witches is to manipulate magic as an inborn attribute. They access or use magic in a variety of ways to achieve a number of fantastic feats. *'Channeling:' The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses *'Ashwood: '''Can prevent a Witch from using magic when inside a circle composed of this. *'Iron Sulphate: Substance used to suppress the magic of witches. *'Colocasia Powder: ' Powder that prevents the use of Dark Magic. *'''Witch Cruids: magically enchanted bottles. When a bit of the witch's blood, a personal item, and some mandrake root are placed within and lit on fire, the witch will die instantly. * Sways: magical objects used to transfer a witch's powers to another person, whether another witch or a mortal, willingly or otherwise, * Dark Witch Killing Ritual: 'a ritual usable by mortals(naming witch hunters)that kills a dark witch. * '''Malleus Maleficarum: ': a sigil that renders a witch, whether normal or dark, powerless so long as they remain within it. Spells and Rituals One of the defining characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. For reasons unknown, the majority of spells used by practitioners of Spirit Magic and/or Traditional Magic are spoken in an ancient language similar to Latin. However, witches who practice other forms of magic have been known to use spells in different languages; for example, the French Quarter witches of New Orleans performs many of their spells in language similar to French Creole, while the Travelers typically perform their spells in a language similar to Czech. However, the ancient witches Dominic and Christopher Chamberlain have been known to perform spells using a language similar to Old Norse. Relationships Nature The relationship between Nature and witches is a very deep and spiritual connection. While the majority of witches seem to respect Nature with just as much commitment and reverence as religious factions do about their churches or mosques, it has been proven that not all witches share this belief and have made malevolent acts against the Balance of Nature. '''Witches The relationship among witches is generally a positive relationship where witches not only help and protect each other, but often treat one another as members of an extended family. However, while the majority of witches feel it is their duty to help their fellow man, it has been proven that some witches may disregard this belief and turn against their own people if it comes to it, such as with their own safety, that of their loved ones or that of their own beliefs. Humans The relationship between humans and witches is generally a positive relationship, although this was not always the case. Throughout the past, more than half of the human population lived in fear of the supernatural community. This fear caused many human parents to teach their children to hate and persecute all creatures who were different from them, especially witches. This eventually led to some of the world's most infamous witch trials that massacred hundreds (possibly thousands) of witches. While it has been implied that more than half of those who were accused were entirely innocent, according to Dominic Chamberlain, many of those who were killed in Mystic Falls were true witches. Throughout the centuries, it that the belief in the occult has dramatically declined to the point where Sheila Bennett suggested that many humans like to poke fun at witchcraft, a behavior many witches encourage to ensure their anonymity to the human world and allow them to quietly practice their craft in private. Vampires The relationship between the vampires and the witches is a complicated one that is more often negative than positive. This is mainly due to the notion that since vampires were created from Dark Magic, and flout the natural design that all living creatures must die. Known Witches TO-S4-Christopher-0.jpg|[[Christopher Chamberlain|'Christopher']]: Christopher Chamberlain is the father of Dominic, Thomas, Carson and Hope. He is one of the oldest and most powerful werewolf-witch hybrids alive. TO-S4-Carson.png|[[Carson Chamberlain|'Carson']]: Carson is the son of Christopher Chamberlain, the younger brother of Dominic, the twin of Thomas and the older brother of Hope Chamberlain. TO-S4-Thomas.jpg|[[Thomas Chamberlain|'Thomas']]: Thomas is the son of Christopher Chamberlain, the younger brother of Dominic, the twin of Carson and the older brother of Hope Chamberlain. TO-S4-Hope.PNG|[[Hope Chamberlain|'Hope']]: Hope is the only daughter of Christopher Chamberlain, the younger sister of Dominic and twins Carson and Thomas. Lizzie-4X01.jpg|[[Elizabeth Chamberlain|'Lizzie']]: Elizabeth is the first hybrid born of all three supernatural species; Werewolf, Witch, and Vampire TO-S4-Chaz.jpg|[[Chazarrae Chamberlain|'Chaz']]: Chaz is the first hybrid born of all three supernatural species; Werewolf, Witch, and Vampire TO-S4-Dominic .png|[[Dominic Chamberlain|'Dominic']]: Dominic Chamberlain is the son of Christopher Chamberlain and the oldest known Original Witch and werewolf. As a result of his brothers Thomas and Carson being bitten and his sister Hope poisoned, he and Hope tricked Dahlia into neutralizing him so Christopher could cast a spell that would link their lives to his and paralyze them as well. He has missed 5 years of his daughter's life. TO-S4-The_Hollow.png|[[Adriana Chamberlain|'The Hollow']] †: Adriana is the reason for the creation of werewolf and known for cursing her grandson. Harper-Rose.jpg|[[Harper-Rose Chamberlain|'Harper']]: Harper is the only niece of Christopher Chamberlain. She is extremely impulsive. Category:Supernatural